Growing consumer awareness of the health problems related to high cholesterol levels have created a demand for cholesterol lowering foods and dietary supplements. Plant sterols differ from cholesterol in several ways, such as by having ethyl or methyl groups or unsaturation in the side chain. These variations interfere with the absorption of cholesterol, and thus certain plant sterols are effective cholesterol-lowering agents in humans and animals. However, commercially available plant sterols with high melting points are difficult to disperse into food formulations. Due to the wax-like characteristics of these sterols, it is difficult to incorporate a large amount of the plant sterols into a food formulation without imparting objectionable sensory attributes.